Summers Family (An X-men Buffy cross over........)
by LillyRose
Summary: Heart broken after her mother's death, Buffy goes to see her cousin Scott Summers in NY, just for a little down time before the battle with the evil God. Now Creed has showen up , as well as an old Friend from Sunnydale. Can Buffy handle this all ?
1. Buffy and Xmen get to know each other

Hi Guys!   
Thanks for being so understanding about the spelling and telling me how much you liked the story.  
Well, I fixed the spelling, there might be a few typos here and there, but I am sure my computer got  
them all. Well, now for the part where I say I don't own anything, well I do own Regina Lovestone.  
She is all mine, if you want to use her please ask. Everyone else in this story belongs to someone   
else. I will put them back in their boxes after I am done playing. Well, please enjoy the story and  
tell me what you think after you are done.. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
The Summers Family  
(An Xmen Buffy Cross Over)  
By: Lilly Rose.  
  
  
  
The small yellow cab progressed up to the large gates of the mansion. The lone passer sat in the back, her eyes havy from the trip from CA to NY. The young woman was coming to visit her cousin, Scott Summers. He was a teacher at the school for the gifted. Though the young woman did not know much about the school, in fact if she did know what she was getting into she would mostly like have stayed in the small place that was her home.   
  
The diver seem to wear a look that seem to be of sickness and mistrust. He seem not to want to come more then five meters of this place. Even now he rolled down the window spitting out the a foul repugnant looking spit ball. He even turned back to the young woman that was his passager. His face some what paler then that of a vampire.   
  
"What's wrong?" The young woman spoke in a hurried voice, she didn't want to be lift in wrong place. She knew that some humans males turned out to be miss trusted monsters. She learned to trust some monsters but she was in the mode to trust someone she did not know, human or not.   
  
"Nothin' miss.. Just I heard story about this place.. About how freaks and monsters live here.. Are ya sure you be wanting me to leave ya here?" Even as he said that, he spat out the window again, as if trying to clear his mouth of the foul tasting matter that was swimming with in it. The young woman looked away from the ground that was coved in the yellow-white spit.   
  
"Yes I have family in there.." She said getting out and she pulling her bags from the car. Handing over the money for the ride, the young woman starts to move towards the gates, her eyes locked on the Comm. system on the side of the gate.   
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ya.." The diver said as he pulled away from the gates faster then he should of. The young woman smirked as she watch the man drive as if the Devil himself was coming after him.   
  
Pressing the botten on the comm., she spoke in a clear voice, she prayed Scott was home. They hadn't seen each in years, from the time that his parents died. Then she got a letter from him, a few weeks ago, he had heard about her mother's death and told her if she needed anything at all to call him.. Or maybe even to come see him. "Hello.." She said looking at the Comm. Hoping she was doing this right.   
  
" 'ello?" A French voice answered back, the voice was male and very rich. The young wondered who this one was. He seemed to be a rather hot person, though her heart is belongs to one who is un-dead.   
  
"Umm hi my name is Buffy Summers.. " she stopped for a min, clearing her thoart. "I am here to see Mr. Scott Summers.." She let go of the button and listened to the voice again, wondering if this guy was human to have such a rich lustful voice, chill her at her heart.   
  
"Sure thing Chere.. Gambit let Scott know and let jou in.." Buffy nodded to the voice that was coming out of the   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the mansion.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jean never saw Scott move to the door so fast, they were both watching the news when Remy came in to tell Scott that a girl named Buffy was here to see him. Jean was starting to wonder who this girl was. She looked up at Remy, "What was her name again ?" Jean asked him with a bit of worry, wondering if she should be getting mad.   
  
  
"She said her name was Buffy Summers.." He said with a smirk watching Jean's face light up a bit. He patted her arm a bit, "Don't worry.. she be family Chere.."   
  
"Thanks Remy," Jean nodded to him, he was one of her dearest friend and a kind soul. He knew that the sight of a worried woman.  
  
"Jou're welcome Chere," He said turning the other way, as he knew that Jean was going to join Scott at the front door. It was funny, Jean almost got as mad as Scott did when he saw her speaking with Logan. Gambit just shook his head, he wondered who this girl was and why he had a feeling that things were going to get a little upset.   
  
  
Buffy and Scott hugged close, her arms tight around his middle, he nearly picked her up and said her around like he did when she was smaller. "Buffy.." He said in a happy voice, "It's good to see you!"  
  
"Scott.. It's been to long.. I hope you don't me mind me stopping in.. But .." She trail off as she looked over to Jean, "Oh.. hi" she started and smiled one of her coy smiles. "You must be Jean.." Looking at Scott, "Your right she is cute." She winks at Scott.   
  
"Hi, yes.. I am Jean.." She put her hand out to Buffy, "It's nice to meet you." Buffy gave her hand, and shock it a bit, Jean could feel how strong this girl was. Maybe almost as strong as Logan or Beast.   
  
Scott closed the door as Buffy standing now in the main, hall.. God, this place is big!~ she thought to herself. "I know this is kind of rude.. Me just showing up, but I needed to see you Scott and a little time away from home.." There was so much sadness in Buffy's voice. But the thoughts in her head that Jean was worried about. There were pictures of vampires and demons in Buffy's mind. Surely this had to be all made up things caused by the death of her mother, but then again Jean the x-men have seen a lot. She hopes this is not something that's going to be upsetting for the students.   
  
"Do not worry about it Buffy, I am just so happy to see you.. " he smiled, garbing one of her bags, he started to wonder off down the hall, "come on I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." He smiled with a boyish chream that he has always had. Buffy smirks and said to Jean.   
  
"I am sorry. I know I should of called or something before I came.." She trails off, as she looks down. How could she say what she was feeling. Her mother was gone, she didn't need to be around Vampires, Hell Gods or even her friends and family in sunnydale. She turns her eyes up a bit.   
  
Jean's mind keep picking up a few things here and there, she was worried about this girl, maybe they should have some 'girl talk'. Maybe later , Buffy seemed tired. "It's OK.. We are used to people just dropping in." A smile played on her lips, just today Kurt 'Drop in' her lab, she was getting used to him popping in and out, but it still made her jump every time.   
  
  
Both women trend to follow Scott, who was still smiling ear to ear, as he moved to the girls rooms. He knew he would have to put in her a room by herself. He hoped that she wouldn't find out what this place really was. He didn't know if Buffy would understand, the last time he saw Buffy, she was little over 5. A sweet little girl with lovely eyes, when he heard that her mother died he had to white her. Now she was here, he would half to make sure she didn't find out what he and the other people who lived in the mansion was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Morning: Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning very early Buffy was already up, and out running in the woods next to the Mansion. She had been up for 3 hours already, and needed a good long run to clear her mind. She loved the area around the mansion. She loved the way everything seemed to be perfect. Stopping to get her breath, she looked up to the morning sky, the air seemed so clean. Everything about this place was clean.   
  
A sound to her right made her turn her head slowly, it was a faint sound. Maybe nothing at all, but she knew someone was out there. Her heart started to beat harder as she walk towards the sound. Coming turn the shadows, she saw a rather small man, that seemed to have so much hair, wild hair. He had his shirt off, just wearing his jeans, and damn was he hot. Buffy licked her lips watching the man work out.   
  
Logan turned his head, picking up the faint smell of a woman some where close by, he stopped his own movements to see where the girl could be. Then he saw her, her blond hair blowing in the small bit of wind that was out today, her small tank top, that was cut low, and her tight black pants that told him every curve she had. She seemed to be in good shape. A smile moved up his face, Remy had said that Scott's cousin had shown up last night was this her.. Damn.. If Scott look this good as this girl then maybe they would get along better. A smirk stays on his face as he looked at Buffy.  
  
"Hey.." Buffy started, feeling his eyes go over her body. Using her body to distract him, she has to make sure this guy was safe. There was something animal about him, she has seen werewolves before but he seemed different.   
  
"Hey" Logan said, coping her. "You shouldn't wonder around the worlds alone.. There are a lot of wild things in the woods." He said, almost feeling like the big bad wolf talking to little red hiding hood.   
  
"I can handle myself.. Thanks.." Buffy said walking to stand a few feet before him, "I 'm Buffy, Scott's cousin.. And yourself?" God, this guy had a body on him. But sadly he was old enough to be her dad most likely.  
Logan's right hand went in front of him, "Most call me Logan.." He said with a rough voice, his cold blue eyes staring at her. He had to clear his mind, she sure was a cute 'young' woman. The word young sticking in his mind as he made it, so that he would not start acting like the day he meet Jean. He had to gave up on Jean as well. Why did Scott have so many hot woman around him?   
  
"Nice to meet ya, Logan." Buffy said taking his hand, "So.. Do you know the way back to the mansion?" Buffy hated to tell him she was lost, but heck she was. "I think I should of lift a trail of stones or somethin'"   
  
Logan could feel how strong she was, it took him off guard, he drop his hand some what slowly. He looked over his shoulder knowing a fast way back to the mansion and a slow away. He had to ask himself it if was safe for him to take the slow way. "Sure do..if ya can keep up with me.." He said wondering why he felt like testing her. He wanted to see how fast she could run and how far. Turning on his heel, he said over his shoulder. "I need to do my morning run.. So.. If you can follow I'll lead you to the mansion this way."  
  
Buffy nodded, she didn't mind running, heck she was used to it. She waited for Logan to take off, knowing letting him think that he was the head dog would make him feel better once she gets up with him. Before she knew it Logan was off, running as fast as he could. Buffy just took up right after him, letting him get a head of her just a bit. She could follow him, she felt as if she on the hunt, as if she was stocking him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Some where else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
An unknown mutant was making her way towards the mansion, the hood from her cape pulled over her head, the cape followed over her form hiding her form under it. She was coming to seek help from the man named Charles Xavier, she had heard that he was letting mutants live under his roof and he was helping them learn about their powers. She needed that help, and was ready to learn more about herself. Hopefully she would learn about her family as well, she had a locket with a picture of her mother and father but she did not know her father's name.   
  
Once she had gotten to the gates, she held her breath wondering if she should jump them, well fly over them or try to talk to someone inside. Lifting the cape a bit, large angel wings came in to view, she let her form be carried over the bars of the gates thinking this would be best. Landing on path way on the other side, she pulls her cape back down, hiding what made her look like angel.   
  
Moving some what slowly she makes her way up the long path that leads to the door way of the large Castle like mansion. This was a new life that she was walking herself to. She needed to make sure that she wasn't making a fool of herself and some how gotten wrong info. Each step towards the great doors seem to make her more and more scared at what she would see inside this place.   
  
The pain in her head told her that there were people around her, all around her. It seem like as if over a 100 people were inside the house. The Angel rubs the back of her head as she comes to stand on the front steps of the Mansion. Her hand moves up to knock upon the door as she trys claim herself.   
A tall man with sun glasses answered the door, she just look at him, having an odd feeling with in herself. " 'ello.. I am lookin' for Professor Xaveir.." Her voice was unsteady as she try to keep her pain from the soft sweetness of it.   
  
"Ah, Sure Chere, come on in.. Gambit not sure if he's here but let's see. " Gambit let The woman entering wonder just who she was, but she was a good looker. A lovely woman, but there was something about the cape she wore. As she entered the mansion her eyes went to the to the large room   
  
"Woah.. This is such a large place.." She trend to look back at Gambit studying him.. "I'm sorry, my name is Lovestone.. Regina Lovestone.. And you are sir?" That was such a stupid thing to ask, was she even listening to him, he said his name was Gambit. Studying his face she could see his little boyish smile that he wore so smugly.  
  
"Gambit knows it's a big place, most call me Remy or Gambit, jou can take jour pick." This girl sure was a cutie. There was something about her sweet voice and her looks. It made Remy almost swear. He still loved Rogue but he still had needs and until Rogue learned how to control her powers or even some how get away he can touch her, he stopped himself for thinking such things.  
  
"Dis way Chere" he said as he turned away, he knew that she was different maybe she was going to be student and if she was student he couldn't think of her that way. He couldn't really tell how old she was. Though she did seem like angel.   
  
She bite her lip, she could tell what Gambit was think and why he was thinking it. Cruse a bit in her own head, she followed touching his mind just a bit to learn more about this place. It seemed that this was indeed a safe place for people who were different. At least she wasn't going to half to be scared of her life. Like she was back in Sunnydale.   
  
Hunting a bit more though the Gambit's head, she felt shocked. So Buffy was here, at least she knew someone here. But she did not know that Buffy was gifted. She would have to be careful around her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Back outside  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan looked back at the girl, she was keeping up with him. ~DAMN~ he smirked a bit, she looked even better when she ran. "Come on kid almost there. " he said as they ran in to the back yard of the mansion. Stopping finely he took a deep breath looking back at the young woman.   
  
Buffy pulled her hair from the pony tail, breathing softly she smiled at Logan while he let a large breath from his powerful pipes. "So, are you like the gym teacher here or somethin'?" Buffy asked her eyes, going over the man before her. Her lips pressed up in to a small as she saw an odd look on his face.   
  
"Ya, you could say that..." Logan's hand moved up to his hair to the back of his neck to gave it a good rub.   
  
Buffy looked around the back yard, there was more then enough for work outs. Buffy smiled at Logan, "So What kind of school is this?" She smiled a little funny, as she tried to study him a little more.  
  
:Logan's smirked grow a bit, as he watched the young woman in front of him. "Just a school." Was all he could, say, he didn't want to tell her to much nor did he want to spill anything out about the school just in case. Logan wondered over to the wrights, out side was such a better place to work out. Yes, inside the walls of the gyms the same thing sat, but feeling the heat of the hot sun was so much better then work out inside man made room.   
  
He loaded the bar a little more then he shuold, maybe because of the girl in front of him, or maybe because he needed more of work out then he usually. He felt silly, more then silly. This was like trying to get his little sister to notice him. He smiled a bit as he lays down upon the seat pushing the wrights up in to the air, his strong hairy arms feeling the wirght, as he thinks he put to much with on the bar.   
  
Buffy sat down across from him, watching him push the wrights up and down in to the air, as if it was nothing more then a price of paper. How could a human male be so strong, she tilts her head getting a better look at him. "So. ..umm How long have you worked here?"  
  
Logan mumbled something, feeling the sweet pour on his forehead, this girl was asking way to many things.. "Not .. Long" Logan finely said out loud between the gunts from the him pushing up the large weight.  
  
Buffy nodded, as she leans back her eyes moved to the door as she heard the door from the kitchen. She tilts her head towards the door so that Logan could see the young woman with the blue gloves exit the mansion in to the back yard. Buffy noticed the bit of white in the woman's brown hair, not that this was to odd because she seen many with 2 different hair colors, though white was a new one to her.   
  
"Hey sugar who your friend?" Rogue said as she came to stand next to Logan who was finish with his set. She smiled towards Buffy, Then looked back towards Logan. Was this a new student. She had to make sure before she said anything. She smiles softly then took a seat some what far from the girl but close enough so that it didn't look to odd. " 'ello " Rogue said giving out her gloved hand before Logan could answer.   
  
"Hi!" Buffy said in her CA, accent as she took Rogue's hand.   
  
"Rogue.. Buffy.. Buffy Rogue.." Logan answered Rogue and let the two meet at the same time.   
  
Rogue meet Buffy's CA accent with a southern one "Nice to meet you Buffy.. " As they shock hands Rogue leaned back giving Buffy a good view of the other woman. There was something odd about Rogue to Buffy, it seemed almost as if all of Rogue's skin was coved up.   
  
Logan looked back and froth between the two lovely women, this could be any man's dream sitting here in front of him. Then again that would be a deadly one with Rogue. He felt bad for Remy, he knew how much Gambit wanted this lovely southern bell. But it would never happen not with out one of them getting hurt. Logan bowed his head for moment, knowing that love for the X men was always a thing to want but almost always never to have.. Damn Scott.. He was just to fucking lucky.  
  
"What's wrong Logan?" Buffy asked as she looked in to his face, it was looking almost as pale as Angel's. Rogue notice the same thing, and she was worried about her friend, as she looked closely at his eyes. He seemed to be morning a lost in the old thoughts she had hoped he had forgotten about.   
  
  
"Nothin'.. Did you know she was Scott's cousin?" He asked Rogue he had to get their eyes off him, and he knew that would do it. He sighed softly hopping that latest news from this girl will win out over her worry for him.  
  
Rogue gave Logan a look asking if this girl was ' one of them'. Logan of curse shock his head, the look the 2 gave, the way the could speak with out even saying a word, made Buffy miss her friends, her funny little fiends. Xander, Willow..and even Ayan. It made her who hurt for them, even though she needed to be away from the madness that was her life, the madness that was her world, and her gift..   
  
"So what you guys talking about behind my back. I mean you are talking.. I can tell by the looks on your faces.." Buffy said as the two were blinking almost at light speed.   
  
It was Rogue who laugh first her eyes watering a bit, while she smiled sweetly to the young woman. "My, she just like Jean!" Rogue's voice with airy with the joke she made that only she  
And Logan understood..  
  
Buffy looked at them with a raised eye brow, "Huh?" She was a little more then mixed, how was she like Scott's girl friend? She know she didn't have red hair, or even the green eyes that Jean sported.   
  
"Never mind kid.. Never mind.." Logan said with a soft laugh as he watched her face, go over each thing. That the two mutants had said and done.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In side mansion, in front of Xavier's office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gambit's hand softly knocked upon the wooden door that belong to Xavier's office door. :Looking back to the lovely thing behind him, Remy sighted a bit, he had tried to remove the cape that hide her form. But he knew that she had a lovely form, though she hide it as well, just as a mother her hiding her little girl's virginity on porm night or tired to. The dark velvet cape, or was it silk, it seemed so perfect for her, the way it laid agist her sweet rosy skin. The way her lovely red hair laid a crossed her right shoulder and framed her sweet face. Her lips seem so kiss able, he was so in to studying the young woman in front of him he did not hear the Professor's call for them to enter. But he heard it after a few times, "Don't worry Chere, de Professor is a kind and understand man.. Trust 'ld Remy here, he's knows what he be talking about."  
  
"I am not scared," she said in a kind way as he pushed the door open for her, but he knew that she was scared, that she was worried beyond fact. He always knew, it was gave him most of his charm. He knew what people wanted and when they wanted it. Though for himself, he never knew what he wanted, he only knew that he could never have the taste or feel that was of his soul mate.   
  
As Gambit opened the door, Gina's eyes fall on Charles for the first time, her heart nearly stopped it nearly, gave in to the sweet look that was on his face. Her mind touch his and his touch her's. It was something that just happened, it was like feeling each other's souls.  
  
He was looking at her lips as if he wanted to tasted to them, to feel them agist his own, the way he stop breathing as if there was nothing else that could be. He saw the way her eyes stopped moving, just to land upon him and no one else, not even the gawking Gambit who was smirking softly as he watched the pair.  
  
Her teeth slowly bite in to her lip, though no blood was came from the sweet pump lips, she felt this odd pain that wash tough her, and gave her a just few facts that she might be looking at the man she will always love.  
But did he feel the same way, did he know what she was feeling, the burning need at this one moment she wishing she knew what it was, and why she felt it. She didn't need to feel this way right now, what she needed is to find out about herself and the man in her locket.   
  
"Gambit got here some one to see ya, Professor.. She be needing to speak to ya, sir.." Remy 's healthy smirk raised in to a large smile that rested upon his good looking face, "Remy leave ye too alone to talk.." He made his way out of the office, keeping that smile on his face, he turned to look one more time at Charles Xavier, and the woman who said her name was Regina Lovestone. There was something about these 2, something big. Though he knew it would be that way for some time.   
  
Professor Xavier nodded to Gambit, "Thank you.. " He said as Gambit disappeared in to the hall, but he only said this after he heard the door close. "Miss wont you sit down?" Charles' voice seemed to be a bit stressed though he was to worked up about seeing this young woman for a reason he did not understand about.   
  
The woman moved slowly toward the desk, looking at the older man sitting in front of her. She stairs down at the chair in front of her with the high back . She bites her lip, and nods slowly as she sits, feeling the pain raced though her as she sat on her wings, and pressed to much on to them. "I think I shall stand.. That is if you do not mind?" Standing from the chair she fixes her cape, feeling the light pain.   
  
"Yes... That would be fine, please Miss.. what is your name?": Xavier studied the woman, seeing that she was in pain, "Are you all right?"  
  
"My name is Regina Lovestone, sir.. I am fine sir, I just need to stand for now," her green eyes still resting on his, as he smiled.   
  
"It is a pleasure Miss Lovestone," He sat up a bit more, wanting to get a better look at the young woman before him. "You can remove your cape if you wish Miss Lovestone.. It is most warm in here.." He said trying to act as the Professor should, but hey this woman was stealing his heart by just standing there.  
  
Biteing her lip, Gina nodded, she knew that she would sometime show these people her wings, but she was happy there was only him and herself with in this large office. Her pale thin fingers moved over the clasp that holds the cape together. As it fall from her wings, her smile became a little smaller. She almost hang her head when she felt was he was feeling, and heard his thoughts.   
  
Charles Xavier has seen those with wings before, but never has ever felt as if angel was standing before him. This angel with lovely red firey hair, the greenest of green eyes. This was like looking in to a price of art. She was lovely, breath taking. His lips form a smile as he nods now understanding why it would be hard for her to sit in the high back chair before him.   
  
They both smile, they both look in to each other's eyes as. Just watching each other, as if they both know they have meet someone who is going to change their lives forever....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy found his way to the back yard, his eyes found Buffy first then Rogue. He knew Logan was there, how could miss the man. He smiles towards Buffy and Rogue, " 'ey Logan it jou got all the ladies today." His smile as he looked at Rogue told Buffy there was more then friendship between them. She watch as Remy took a seat next to rogue, but still a little bit always from her.   
  
Buffy watched the 3 friends, wondering if she should bring up a few things, but it was the Cajun's voice was the one that was heard, "So, Buffy, how jou liking de mansion so far?"   
  
Her mind was starting to wheel off answers when she heard what sounded like a scream. She stood up faster her slayer mind taking over, she nodded to them then started to take off, not even noticing where she was heading, entering the kitchen she saw, what seemed to be some kind of demon, with Jean. It was about the same size of a man, it's tail was moving around slowly. Jean was kneeling in front of it, the thing's 3 finger hand was on Jean's shoulder.   
  
  
Jean was looking up to Kurt, who scared her half to death by appearing behind her, she fall back and he was about to help her up. When Buffy kicked Kurt away, she stood in a fight stance looking at Kurt, who was more then shocked, Jean tired to understand what was happening. Kurt who knew only that this person had kicked the hell out of his side, moved to fight back.   
  
Buffy's mind was only on protecting Jean Grey, her cousin's true love, or at least that was what was playing though her, "Come on demon.. I don't know what kind you are .. But you are going to get it.. And the slayer is going to give to you."  
  
It was Jean's powers that pulled them apart, she wondered what the slayer was, her mind flashed back to a person named Blade. A man the xmen had only meet once, he and spiderman had treamed up to fight vampires. Jean was wearing a stocked look upon her face.   
  
"Jean what are you doing?" Came Kurt's voice, while Buffy was kicking around mid air trying to get down, her eyes shot to Jean. Was she doing this? This couldn't be unless Jean was a witch or something. Buffy tires to clam herself down there had to be a reason for all this foolish stuff that was happening.   
  
"Buffy, I would like you meet Kurt Wanger, a friend of mine and Scott's. He lives here with us.." Jean says placing the young woman back on her feet. "Kurt I would like you meet Scott's cousin, Buffy Summers.."   
  
"I'd like to say it's good to meet you, but my side tells me it's not." Kurt says as he touches his aching side, while he too is placed back on the ground. Kurt ran his hand though the hair/fur that rested atop of his head, he was watching this 'Buffy', wondering what kind of name was Buffy any ways.   
  
"I am sorry, I didn't know that there were demons.. Umm I mean friendly demons in the mansion.." Her words were making her sound little over a fool. Kurt was not at all shocked that the girl was calling him a demon though it hurt a bit.  
  
"Buffy, Kurt is not a demon, he is in fact a mutant." Jean said as she looked over the girl's face and mind. Buffy was trying to reason with herself trying to understand what Jean was telling her. There had to be a reason for all of this...  
  
"Mutant?" Buffy asked her eyes going over the other woman, "Are you one as well?" The question was hanging in the air, when Logan, Rogue, and Remy was entering the room, they look rather shocked at the what the girl asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I am. In Fact all of the students are Mutants." Jean said matter-of-factly. She knew that Scott was going to be upset with her, but Scott knew the facts were going to spill out sometime. "Buffy, you called yourself 'the slayer', do you mind telling me what that is?" As Jean asked this her mind was carefully moving though the younger woman's. Seeing what the answer floating there.   
  
The look on Buffy's face was priceless, her whole face went pale, in her mind she was seeing all her friends, seeing all the bad things that live in sunnydale, Spike showing up more then once. Her mind trying to place him in some kind of place, "I am a vampire slayer, the killer of demons, big bug people, and what ever else the Hell mouth throws out at me." The voice she uses is a soft a almost sad one, as if she not even sure who she is, or what she is.   
  
Logan in the mean time was staring at the girl, he came across a 'slayer' before she was a sexy little number called Faith, though she was more of a wild type of girl, he kept this to himself, he knew some of the slayer stuff and knew that Faith was more of a 'layer' then 'slayer'.  
  
Remy just watch the girl, he knew of vampires, heck where he was from there were many. His home town was like a nest, you always had to becareful, but he never minded them. He knew that some how there was someone keeping them down. There was one female vampire he could never forget, a sweet wild, and yes very mad one still played on his thoughts some nights, he bearably got away from her and her male friend.  
  
Jean and Rogue had only seen vampires though the man called Blade, they didn't know that there was a 'Slayer' or that the blood sucking monsters were more real then what they seemed. Buffy stood there trying not to be to worried. She would have to call Giles he would have to be told.   
  
" So we be having two different Secrets that are now with in de light." Remy said mostly to himself, he smirk a bit, wondering what the girl most think, knowing she most be a little worried He leaned back on the wall, flashing everyone a smile that seems to float in the air, staying there with a sexiness that is just his.   
  
"Well, kid you came to the right place, we've got a lot of gifted people here." Logan said he didn't know much to say, but he did know that he had to find out if Faith was dead, because that is how a new slayer comes.  
  
Rogue merely stood there he remind going though each thing, her eyes shot to Kurt, her brother, she shakes her head a bit. Trying to put two and two together the southern woman just sighs. She was getting used to finding new and odd things in the world, but she had hoped the vampires were just a dream. Rouge was the one that saw Scott enter the kitchen. He seemed to have a shock look on his face as he saw Kurt.  
  
"Buffy.. I can explain.." Scott started he had to find the words to tell her about the mansion, but the look on Jean's face told him he was way to late. Taking deep breaths he looks towards his cousin.  
  
"I think Buffy has something to tell you as well, Scott." Jean said in her motherly voice, the voice that usually means something big is up. Scott and Buffy just looked to each other wondering how they would explain all that was in their heads, how they would tell each other that they are more then human.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xavier's Office  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leaning back in his chair he smiles towards the young woman.. No the angel before him, "Tell me Miss Lovestone, how did you hear about the my school?" He wanted to know everything about her, he was calling her by her last night trying to distance himself, he never felt this way towards anyone in such a long time.   
  
"Well, where I lived there was lots of many types of 'Different' people, I wasn't sure what I was until I came across another mutant, they were heading here, I never really got her name, but she seemed to think this was the safest place to be." Her voice so sweet and caring was filled with sadness and pain. Even her smile was hiding some deep pain.   
  
Xavier has having a hard time entering her mind just to watch her feelings and to read her. She seem... No was just as strong as he was, but there was untamed power in her, a power that seemed to go deeper then his own. He felt sorry for the young woman, yes young woman he told his heart so that it would not open up to her. "I see, well we will get you step up, I know you must be tired," moving his chair from out of under the desk, he saw no wonder now odd look on Regina's face as she saw his wheel chair, he smiles to himself, as he moves slowly towards the door. "If you will follow me I will get you a room.   
  
Gina could feel heart jumping, feel herself spinning a bit as she watches Xavier, he seemed so cool headed but he was also a handsome man. Moving behind him she places her cape back around this large wings of her own. She hangs her head a bit as she walks.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Else where  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"How much longer is it Spike?" Xander asked leaning back in to the seat of van they had gotten at the air port, he didn't know why Buffy had gone so far, he sighs to himself this was a bad week, first Buffy's mom dies, then Ana needs time to find herself. She wasn't going to leave the fight just him, she was scared of death.   
  
"Not to much longer," Spike answered as he looked though the dark window, he didn't know why he had always had to drive he did have a thing with the sun, but then again he didn't trust any of them to drive. Sighing to himself he looks back at Willow who was fast a sleep in the back, Tara was sitting there holding her close. It seemed as if the two had gotten closer each day, he was happy for them. He did try to leave Buffy's little followers behind, but the witch and the funny man would not stay and let him go after slayer by himself. He had won out with the watcher, ex-demon, sister and ex-boy friend (Angel), they would all stay in LA, for the moment. He would have to call them. Shaking his head he turns down the road to the this mansion of the gifted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The Kitchen  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott and Buffy stared in to each other's eyes, though Buffy was just seeing the red from his glasses. Scott was nodding his head a lot, as if he had no idea what to say, it was to much for him to take all in, his little baby cousin the slayer. As he listened to each tail of horror and sadness he knew that he would have to watch over her more. Though she seemed as if she didn't need it, no.. It seemed as if she was stronger then she ever could of been.   
  
For Buffy, listening to everything about mutants kinda upset her, she was upset that any one would try to harm her cousin. She looks around the room, seeing Logan speaking quietly with a dark skinned white haired woman. Everyone of these people were 'gifted'. She wonders if the slayer is some kind of mutant, "Man Scott.. What kind of family do we have?" She says with a light hearted smile and laugh, that made Scott smile as well.   
  
"Well, at least you can get help now with that Hell Goddess.. I am sure the X men can do all we can for you.. She reminds me of a few people we had to take down." He picks his words carefully watching her face, it seems to lighten up a bit.   
  
Reaching across the table she hugs him tightly "Thanks Scotty" she says her head going to rest on his shoulder, she smiles so carefully, so wonderfully. Tears fill her eyes as she holds him. "Thank you allot..." Maybe now she was going to stop the evil Goddess and her dreams of death would not come true.  



	2. The fight

Ok guys here the next part. Any one jumping for joy? I hope so! :) Well, here is some more of the story. Remember none of these people belong to be but for Gina and if you want to use her, please ask me frist, but I will most likely give her to you..Well on with the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The Hall  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I am really trying to find my father as well, " Gina said with a cute little nod, her eyes lowed to the floor. This man was a dream come true, he was kind and he listened to everything she said. They were walking toward the room that was going to be her own. "I have this locket, of a picture of him and my mother but I do not have his name."  
  
"Well, I am sure if I know him I will remember his face, let me see." Charles said as he stops his wheel chair some what slowly, he sees her kneel in front of him, it was the only way she could show him locket. He was trying hard not to look at the opening of her dress and where her cape opens, he didn't want to seem like a sick old man, but he was a man. If he could of stood up he would of, taking the locket in his hand he opens it. The locket came open rather easy, as if she opens it a lot. There was this smile of happiness on her face, no it was more of hope she was hopping he would know.   
  
His blue eyes moved over the picture , first thing he saw was a woman that very much looked like the one before him, in fact the cape the woman was wearing seemed to be the same one that Gina was wearing. As his eyes slowly go over the man, he almost didn't want to look at his face, some part of him knew that this was going to be bad.   
  
The face of his oldest friend and foe filled his eyes as he looks down at the man he knew. A man most here at the mansion hated most of all, a man who did so much things that would be called immoral by many.. Magneto...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 3, Night has fallen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four some made it's way over the mansion's gate by the help of a cute little red head witch, Spike merely jumped over it, though the others were lifted like feathers though Xander landed some what hard when the lovely little witch let out a giggle at her lover.  
  
"Errr...fuck...Ouch.." Came Xander's voice, "Maybe it would of been better if we did knock." He said as he stood looking at down at muddy ground in which he landed. He moves his hands over his shirt bushing it all off.   
  
"Did you forget? We don't know why Buffy came here.. It may be slayer stuff." This was from spike who was moving like a mad man to get to the mansion. He had to see that Buffy was OK, he wanted to make sure his love, yes he was in love with the slayer, was all right.   
  
Tara looks at the mansion wondering where she saw this before, she knew something about this place but she couldn't place it. She moves forward to take her beloved's hand as they look at each other. They both had the same feeling, but it was so hard to see it at night there was differently something about this place. "Did you read the sign on the gate?" Tara asked her voice hardly a whisper.   
  
Willow shock her head there wasn't time, or was it Spike not giving them any, she bites her lip as she moves forward, she did feel some kind of odd power. "We'll just go knock on the door and see if Buffy is here.. If we have to fight.. We fight.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the dark some where.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His large amber eyes let him see though the dark as if it was day, his large form wasn't easy to be seen in this dark night. He could smell them inside there, the x-men, the x-geeks. He knew that they felt as if they were safe. Each and everyone of them laying in their beds dreaming of happy little peaceful earth. He makes a face, "Ya right.." His voice was cold and pure evil, he never one for happy dreams his childhood took that away. Moving forward Victor feels something else, someone else inside the mansion.   
  
It felt like nothing he felt before, he knew some where deep with in him he was smelling or was it feeling a female, a woman with power. He would take her and see who she is. He could feel his heart beat wildly and other body parts grow. He would take her.... But first he would see to why he came here, to cause his usual bit of madness to Logan's home.   
  
Moving forward though the cold darkness his home, he picks up the sent of 4 others out side of the Mansion, he smiles his evil toothfull smile. Maybe he would have a snack before he had his meal. A small laugh comes from his lips.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear somethin' ?" Spike voice was filled with an odd fear, he looks slowly over to the mansion, it was only feet away, or even closer but he could of sworn that he heard something in the dead of the night. This was his time, the time that made him what he was. Moving so that he was in the back of the group he looks carefully in the darkness seeing it as if it was day out.. "Hurry.. Get to that mansion. NOW!" Spike yelled as Victor Creed or just a big thing came rushing at them. Spike felt the large man's hand a cross his face.   
  
"AH man...we can't take him any where.." Xander said as he took off in a run like Spike said, though making sure that Willow and Tara were fillowing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their bodies were moving in the deadly show movements trying to keep their eyes on each other. Victor didn't like the way this guy smelled, it was like death..A growl lights his lips as he jumps towards him.   
  
"Come on ugly.." Spike said as he to moved foward he started to swing at the man, hitting at him, his game face moving over the human face that he wears most of the time. His arms moving rather wildly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mansion Door step  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door bell was ringing over and over, some one was pissing Logan off. His show was on, he wanted to watch it alone. For no one should know that the Wolivern watchs 'Passions' no.. Only him and his VCR should know. His voice was a growl by the time he pulled the door open to show 3 people standing there rather shocked.   
  
"Come on man.. Call off your beast.. We'll just here to speak to Buffy.." Logan's eye brow traveled up his face, at the young man's words, but the sent in the air ... "Sabertooth" his words were rather rushed as he ran passed them to where the man of his hate stood.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The fight  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The vampire went flying though the air, not because he was jumping to avoid the man that he was fight but because he was thrown, and right in to a tree no less. He bearly saw the other man and heard some kind of sound like knifes coming out of skin, when the vampire looked up to see 2 men fighting rather roughtly, tearing at each other.   
  
This was like a fight of wild dogs, taking a deep breath, though he didn't need it. "Damn.." He saw a light come on to a room, up stairs in the mansion, their was a shape of a woman standing there, he couldn't tell who it was, she seemed to just be trying to see what was going on down where he was.   
He wasn't the only one to notice Victor turned his head at the wrong time looking up to that window where the woman stood.. A growl in his lips.. There she was, the woman that he wanted, he needed. Then he felt Logan's claw/hand on his face knocking him back wards and knocking him out...  
  
  



	3. More Xmen and Buffy stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the mansion (Up stairs)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was yelling coming from outside, that is what woke Buffy up, a chill goes though her, what was going on. She was now dressed and heading down the stairs to the main area of the mansion, where she saw Jean, floating another odd looking man in the air going towards some part of the hall, but what she saw next is what got her, Willow.. Tara.. Xander, and one hell of a beaten up Spike. Her mind didn't really tell her what was going on, she takes a deep breath then runs down the stairs, "Xander?!? Willow?!? Tara..?" She didn't even nod to Spike, yes that was a bitch move, but she needed not to show anyone that she cared for him. "OH.. And Spike..."   
  
The four some turned at the same speed, "BUFFY!" Almost all of them said at once, Tara stayed quite. The three that spoke ran to Buffy's side, Tara walked carefully behind she wasn't to sure if she was apart of this group yet, but she did know that she was worried about the slayer, that is why she came. But she has a feeling now that coming here may not of been such a good idea. She knows a mutant when she sees one, heck she should, she maybe a witch but there was a reason why she was as powerful as she was. She sighs to herself hopping that her secret doesn't get out.   
  
"What the hell are you guys doing here.. Where Dawn..?" Yes, she was happy to see them, but it wasn't a good timing for them. She had said she would keep her word and not tell a soul about the x-men, but now that she sees her friends the teenager in her was dyeing to get out, she never kept things from these people.. Well, maybe a few times but only when it was for their own good. Then again they were smart enough to know when something was up.   
  
"That's not welcome I was hopping for.." Spike said as he rubs his jaw, he smirks a bit. Yes, the slayer said his name last and as if he was nothing to her, but he saw it in her eyes. He knew that she wanted him.. Yes.. She wanted him and he will have her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Gina's New Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charles looks at Gina as she stands at the window, "What is it that you see?" He moves his chair up closer, what was that lovely sent it was her, yes it was. He shakes his head clear then looks up to her, she couldn't be his Magneto's child, not she was far to fair, and well fair to kind. He shakes his head again, "Is everything all right?"   
  
"I think something is wrong Charles, it seems as if someone is fighting," she said as she looks back the man she had become fast friends with, "I think it is best if you go down stairs. Someone has need of you." She was open she could feel the thoughts of those down stairs, she knew a vampire was in the mansion, but she didn't know why the slayer hadn't killed it yet. "I will go with you."   
  
Charles merely nods, he would have to find away to tell her who her father was. Except how, how could he tell this sweet lovely angel that her father is killer, that her father is a man that he fights with.   
  
Spike was here, Gina knew him and Dru, when they first came to Sunnydale she was there, she was standing there in the middle of a club and felt them enter, well not them but Dru. She knew that Dru was like herself able to see past the face and in to the world of not so real looking. She would go see what is up and why the pair had turned in to just one... 


	4. More Buffy/Xmen stuff..with victor creed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Down stairs( Just as Charles and Gina enters)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry she's with Angel.." Spike says as he looks towards the wall opening up just by them, it was some kind of lift, a man in a wheel chair and a woman was exiting it. His eyes grow big as he sees the woman that Dru faithfully called the 'angel girl'. Licking his lips he looks at her, she always smelled so sweet, her voice always seemed to clam Dru down at the one moment that they were going to kill her, eat of her soul change her to their world of darkness.   
  
Dru had said she was the seer of what will be, Spike never understood this. Xander and Willow look towards a girl they hadn't seen in years, their friend well, or someone they knew as children. She had just stopped coming to school one day, nether understood why, looking towards Buffy the two some smirks.   
  
Buffy looks a bit shocked as well, she remember Gina she had always though she got eaten some where along the way, she looks the girl over that is walking towards them. She seems so quite and there was something else different about her as well, maybe she had become a vampire.. Now she hadn't. Buffy felt something different from her yes, but not what she felt from Spike or any other vampire.   
  
The woman beside Charles Xavier just smiled, she let her eyes go over the people from Sunnydale, then to Logan who was standing some what out side of the group, she tilts her head and looks at him, taking his soul with that look, at least that is what Logan felt, he shakes his head then looks towards the Professor. "Sabertooth is here..."  
"Where is he now Logan?" Charles asks looking towards the 4 people he has yet to meet, all but one of them felt all right to him, he knew one was a mutant, one had something in his brain something tying to keep something back from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Med Lab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jean lowers Sabertooth in to the lock roomed bed, she knows these walls will hold him for right now, as they tested it agist anything. Smileing as she looks over the wild man, she licks her lips. He was a strong man who no would kill her with out a thought, wild and storng, she sighs.. Just like Logan. Locking him in place she sighs agian, making sure to keep her path to the door very clear. She gets him tired down, just as these words pass his passed out lips "She'll be mine..." A shocked look comes over Jean's face she had no idea who the monster was talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back Down Stairs   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group nodded as Logan told Xavier that Victor Creed was being placed in lock up down stairs and that Jean was handly it for them now. The Professor looks up towards Buffy Summers his eyes going over her for a min. It seemed the mansion was being filled with young lovely ladies. His voice was light and friendly as he spoke. " Ms. Summers I am sure you and your friends are wondering about our 'Gust'. If you follow me I will answer anything you have on your mind." Xavier give one of the group a meaning full look. 


	5. More story.

Here is another part of the story. Yes, I know they are some what short, but that is the only way I can post every day. Though I will try my best to make them a little longer. Keep telling me how you feel about the story, it's boaster to my every day life and Goddess knows I need it right now. Well, have fun with the reading.. (I do not own any of them, all of 'em belong to another lucky person, but for Regina Lovestone, please if you want to use her ask first.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Med. Lab  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain in his head is what woke him up, he felt his body tired down with something strong, a smirk plays across his face. The x-geeks were learning, mumbling to himself, he turns his head only to see bars. They had him locked up tight all right. He could smell Jean, her sent was all over him and the room. He couldn't help it, a roaring laugh comes from his lips.   
  
Licking his lips, he rests his head back down. He would wait for his pray to come to him. Oh, and she will, for something told him that she was the kind that could not leave well enough alone. Closing his eyes, he sings an old song to himself, letting his mind take him back to the darkness that is sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Professor's office.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Every took their places Buffy stood near Spike as if to keep an eye on him, Willow and Tara found a seat together and were holding hands. Xander took a seat in the back of the room, feeling a little out of place, he was the only 'normal' person here wasn't he? Logan took root on a side wall, eyeing the girl with the wings a bit, but most of the time eyeing Buffy or Jean.   
  
Scott stood to the Professor's right and Jean stood near Scott, now Gina was another matter, as if she wasn't listening but everyone knew she was, she was standing at Charles' left starring out the window as if she knew something else was going to happen.  
  
"Now, I would like to welcome you all to the Mansion." Xavier's voice was rich and kind it made the most of everyone turn their eyes right to him. " I am sorry that some of you were actteck by our 'gust' down stairs." He leans back in his chair waiting for them to ask.   
  
It was Buffy whose voice came to his ears first. "What is he?" She looked around the room as if to ask if he was a mutant but remembering her word to Scott she keeps her tongue.   
  
"Victor Creed is a mutant, most of the world calls him Sabertooth..." The professor was cut off by Logan.  
  
"He's a killer, an animal, you can't trust him.. He'll rip out your throat in a minute.." There was a growing tone in Lgoan's voice he hated Creed that was no secret to any one. He was more then willing to go down stairs and cut the monsters thorax while he slept. But he knew that would only make the others mad at him and most of them would think he lost it.   
  
"Then why hasn't he been distorted if he's such a bad mother fu.." Buffy elbowed Spike before he could get that rest out of his mouth, she looks at him some what hard, almost a look a mom gives to a child when it's do something bad in front of others. "Ouch." Spike whispered to her, knowing that only she could be able to hear him.  
  
Logan grinned he liked Spike now, he thought like him, he swifts his weight and says, "Because the Professor doesn't believe in killin' he wants to save the world... Right Professor?"  
  
Now having be able to speak again the Professor nods, "That is true Logan, I feel to give everyone a way to change, I could not odder someone to death, but I will be handing him over to the Law enforcement officers in a few days. We first need to find out why he is here.. Jean did you get something from him?"  
  
"He is here after someone, I get a feeling it is one of our new friends." She nods to Gina then to Buffy. He's not even sure, it is just something about their sent, or something that is making him want them. I am not sure." Jean said Biting her lip after wards.   
  
All Gina did was nod, her eyes moved over to Xavier. "I think it is best that maybe myself and Buffy speak to see if it is one of us." She moves her wings a bit out to get the blood pumping them. She moves her face to the side a small flash of pain in her eyes.   
  
"Ya.. That might be a good idea." Buffy stood bushing off her jeans for no good reason. Charles Xavier merely looked at the two females and nodded.   
  
"Also why not speak more about this in the morning, we must come with a plan until then start up watches with Sabertooth..." Charles said as everyone stood Logan nodding as they each moved out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
(OK guys before I move on with this part of the story, I am going to thank 'Bobby of the Endless' but I am going to also say, that I am working with a rather bad learning disability. Sometimes I when I spell check I might chick the wrong word. I know my spelling sucks, and I know it should be done a lot better, but sometimes I can't. Plus I do not have anyone here to check over this story. I am writing it day to day that way I can give you guys a lot more. If you want to take small bits in shorter bits of time, I can do that. But for right now, this is how I am doing that. But thank you, all of you for reading my work, I hope this didn't sound like I was yelling or anything.. Well, on with the story.)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Rec Room  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Xavier let their eyes meet for the fourth time they came in to the room. They both knew Gina, well they knew the quite smart girl who mostly sat alone but was nice to everyone Gina. Not the winged Gina angel. This was getting to them, they had seen a lot, but never angel, and never was it one of their old school pals. Tara was studding Gina rather closely but not starring.   
  
If Willow and Xavier were the eyes, Tara the brain, it was Buffy who was the voice. There was no way else to put it but.. "Where did you get the wings?" Buffy had seen Gina here and there but it seemed as if Gina always tried to stay out of her way, as if she was scared she would find out something about her.. Well, if the wings didn't give it away..  
  
Spike looked at the girl, he smiled to her kinda funny, what was this? It seemed as if she had this smell, no this light about her that made him feel all light headed as if he wanted her. Shaking his head rather hard he looks towards Buffy his true want. Spike wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he was going to find out and maybe find away to get this bloody chip out of his head.   
  
A smile rested on Gina's lips, her eyes slowly moved over the group she stooped on Spike a bit, giving him a knowing look, her head hurt, she knew what spike was thinking. She knew what everyone thought. She just wished it didn't hurt so badly. "Well, in 11th grade they kinda just pooped out of my back." OK, that was a nice way to put it, it hurt like living hell on earth, but why tell them that part?   
  
Buffy nodded a bit, "Is that why you lift.. I mean you lift right after.." Looking towards Spike. "He and Dru lift town." She nods a bit, wondering why Gina keep giving Spike those looks, she pushes Spike away from her thoughts not wanting to think on him to long. Her thoughts move over the sea of being towards Logan and his hard wonderful body, she shakes her head this time trying to keep her thoughts on the task at hand.   
  
  
  
  



	6. Mr.Creed/Talking in the Rec room.

(Hey everyone, just a reminder I don't own anyone from Buff or X-men. I do Own Gina, so please ask if you want to use her. If anyone thinks this story would look good in some place else besides it's wonderful home on FanFiction, just ask and I will let you post it. Well, here a little more story I will be posting more with in today or the next day. L.R  
  
The Summers Family  
By: Lilly Rose  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rec Room  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina nodded she did leave when Spike and Dru first lift, she was with them. Not being feed off of, not being hurt just with them. Dru was the only one that could understand the teen. She needed someone's help with the dreams. Dru knew about the dreams and more. "Yes, I did.. But I am not a Vampire you know that much Buffy." She nods knowing at Buffy, knowing the slayer could smell a vampire a mile away or so.   
  
Spike smirked. "Nope, she aren't a vamp, just a bleeding Angel it seems.." He laughs to himself the way he used to when he found the girls having 'tea parties.' Dru loved having Gina around it was like having real child, someone to teach. Spike didn't notice the light when she was around then, maybe it just started to show it's self. Then again she was in a lot of pain those days, more pain then Spike would wished on any one even the slayer. He remembered Dru rubbing her wings every night while Gina cried. He had no idea what Gina was until they Dru brought up the matter of the man who could make the cards expored.   
  
Dru sent Spike off to find out who he was and how he got his powers, she just knew something his Dru did. But he wished the hadn't of lift, that is when that nasty demon took his Dru and scared of Gina. He still doesn't know why Gina lift their 'happy little family,' but it had to be a good reason. "She was with me and Dru.. Dru knew she had 'gifts' Dru was teaching her." Spike spoke up for Gina a bit quietly but still with that hardness of big bad. He didn't want Buffy to see the feelings that Gina was bring up.   
  
Tara looked at Gina, "She was teaching you? What was she teaching you?" The young witch was a little odded out that someone could learn something from such a crazy vampire.   
  
"How to control it all, the dreams and what not. Though she couldn't show me much, only show me the right path that leaded me here, though it took me awhile to finely come here. I was lost for a few years, I wondered all over the place just trying to find who I really am. To find my father and to be alive. But I couldn't find anything. I found myself in New York this past week, and I knew it was time to find people who would understand me. I hope I can take as my home now.." She sighs sadly as she sits on the side of a chair careful of her wings.   
  
Xander understood. He knew what it was like to be around people who were different from himself. He moved over to Gina placing a hand on her shoulder. "So, do you think this evil.. What kitty guy? Was that his name? Is after you?" He asked rubbing her shoulder a bit, he wasn't feeling the light like everyone else. That was only because he was truly in love with another person. (Though she will stay nameless for the time being.)  
  
Spike watched Buffy's face as Gina told her small part of her life story. He knew that Gina always felt left out in everything he or Dru did. But that couldn't be helped. She even asked them at one point to change her, yet, Dru would not let her even think of that. Maybe if he gets this chip out here, he will be able to bring Dru and Gina back. Maybe with the slayer too. He would have lots of lovely's around him. He shakes his head a bit then speaks. "Well, his name is Sabertooth and he might be after the slayer as well.. Who knows?"   
  
"Well, I think I want to cast a wall spell around where they are keeping him, I know they most likely have something up as well. But I want to be safe." That came from the quite Willow as held her lover closer.   
  
"Ok, we will do it in the morning, I think I will take a watch myself to get to know him." Buffy nodded she needed something. Maybe a fight it had been awhile from the time she went hunting for vampires. She couldn't stand it, if she didn't fight something soon, she would start to go mad.   
  
Storm came in to the room right after that, she was to show the new gusts to some homes. Willow told her that she and Tara could shire a room and a bed. The Goddess nodded to them both understanding right away. Xander and Spike were shown to different rooms. Spike was near Buffy's. She asked for that. She wanted to be able to keep an eye on Spike. He didn't mind, not at all. It made it look as if she was his. Xander was more then happy to take what ever room he could have. He was shown to one next to the two witches' room.   
  
After Storm made sure each of them had what ever they needed she said good night, and nodded to Gina. Gina didn't go to bed. No, she needed to think. But most of all she needed to see this Mr. Creed, to tell him to back off. She didn't want Buffy hurt. She didn't want anyone hurt. She wasn't to sure if he was here for her. But she was sure the hell going to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lower Levees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Creed was by himself for the time being, Logan was off getting coffee, he knew the Killer couldn't get out right now, not with the drugs that he just watched Jean give him. He did know though he had Less then 20 mins to get back down to the lower levees. He didn't see Gina come in right after he lift.  
  
Gina made her way towards the Cell that held the sleeping Sabertooth. She knew he wasn't sleeping just laying there plotting. She moves towards him. "Mr.Creed may I have a word with you." Her voice was strong, but most of all it showed no fear what so ever.   
  
Victor smirked, he could smell the girl, maybe he would get to taste her. He turns his head towards Gina seeing the wings. "What word ye be wanting to have?" He asked pulling himself half up, as the binding on the bed have just become chains on his feet, though the large bars in front of him told him there was no way out..yet.   
  
"Who are you here for Mr.Creed? Why did you come here?" She was still clam and quite as if she didn't know what he could do to her. He liked that. It would be more fun later getting her to scream. Though as he looked at her he got this feeling that he might not be hurting her. He might just have found what brought him to the mansion. Though he didn't want to give that away. There was still was another sent, one that told him there was a strong female here. He smirks as he watches her.  
  
"Just came to kill." He says as he looks deep with in those light green eyes of her's.   
He didn't like what he saw her eyes didn't change, no even one sign that she was scared of what he said. She just stood her ground watching him as he was nothing more then a show on the WB.  
  
Gina shakes her head at him, "Why? I am sure there are a lot more easier ways to kill something to come across this big mansion where you knew that you would get thrown in here." She was moving a little close but not close enough for him to touch. Oh, he wanted to touch her maybe even break her neck. Or those lovely wings of her's.  
  
"The best screams come from here.. I wanted to destroy de x-men dat be well knew..If yer trying to get me tell to you somethin' by pussy footing around dat aren't gonna happen Sister." He says his voice no more then growl at this moment as he sees Logan reenter the room. Logan stopped and Looked at Gina oddly.   
  
"You better get to bed .. This isn't the best place for you.." Logan said retaking his chair. His voice was thick as he looked towards Creed. "Nope not the best place at all." He says crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Gina nodded to Logan. "Fine, I will speak to you and him Later. Good Night," she says nodding to Logan then to Creed. "Good night Mr.Creed." She moves away from the room the sighing to herself as she made her way towards the bed rooms up stairs.  
  
(More will be posted later, sorry for the big wait. It will mostly like be today or the next day. Just giving you guys a taste is all. Much love, and many thanks to everyone for their kind words.) 


	7. In the morning light..

The Summers Family: By Lilly Rose  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kitchen next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night passed with not one more worry for the Xmen and their gusts. Buffy was up eary like always this time not running. She was leaning over the kitchen counter watching the Coffee pot, wishing for it to move faster. She needed something for a pick up. She knows that Spike would be a sleep all day and no dout found away to cover his window from the deadly sun light. She heard the foot steps but thought nothing of it as her cousin entered the kitchen. His red glasses took on the light of the room making him seem to be some kind of superhero.  
  
Smileing Buffy Ana Summers, seemed to be a bit happier when she looked upon Scott Summers. "Hi" She says her voice showing that she was diffently from Cali. His voice seemed to be rich with his New York childhood.   
  
"Hello Buffy, did you sleep well?" He asked as he looked over the coffee pot it seemed to take longer each morning to just to get a cup of coffee. He looked his cousin over, she was a cute blond. He just wished that she would tell him more about the slaying. He didn't like the idea about her having to save the wrold on her own. Then agian he had seen those firends of her's. They seem like a friendly lot, but still how can he be sure that they were helping her right. Maybe he should ask the Professor if they could help her with the hell goddess.   
  
Buffy noded, "Yes, I love the room I am in, I could see the moon right outside my window." She smiles happy that Scott's powers were not reading minds. She knew now that was Jean's job or the Professor. If Scott knew what his sweet little cousin was dreaming he might just go try to kick Logan's cute ass. She didn't want that. It must be the not fighting that is making her like this.. Making her horny. She sighs to herself, inwardly. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh fine as always." He says looking at her carefully. "Buffy, I was wondering if you would let me ask the Professor if the x-men can help you get rid of this Hell Goddess.. I think you said her name was Glory." Scott wanted to keep her safe. He was still the older wise cousin. He almost felt that Buffy was his smaller sister. Yes, he had some memories of Dawn but those felt so unreal. He was looking forward to meet her though.  
  
At frist Buffy was shocked did he just say he wanted to help distory Glory, "I would love that, but I don't want any of your people getting hurt." She sighs a bit, she had seen her own death in her dreams. She still didn't know how it would happen. But she was going to die for a 2nd time.   
  
"Well, the Xmen are very powerful people, Buffy, I am sure we can take care of our selfs. And help distory Glory, we can kick butt if I can say so myself." Scott saw that the coffee pot was finely done. He nearly scramed thank god. He needed something to wake him up, he knew that his watch was coming up next and he didn't want to fall a sleep on the job. He was up most of the night tossing and turning trying to think of away he could help his younger cousin.   
  
Buffy watch Scott take down two coffee mugs, pouring the coffee in to both. He seemed to know just how she like her coffee. Just like him, sweet and filled with creamy goodness. She smiles at him. As he moves towards her, handing her one of the mugs he sits down and looks at her foundly. "All right, but only if your Prossfers says you can play.." She winks at him, remembering the times they have played house and other childish games.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Spike's Bedroom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was right, Spike had found away to cover the windows so that the sun would not enter. Two blankets where placed over the one lage window. It was just perfict. He had move the dressser as well, to go over the window. He was making sure that no sun light what so ever even passed in to his room. Sighing to himself he sits up on the bed wondering about what is going on down stairs.   
  
Then he heard the knock on his door and the voice tht only belong to that sweet angel. The one he really wanted to bring over. But Dre wouldn't let him.. He pouts listening to her voice. "Spike..William can I come in?" Her voice was hurried as if she didn't want anyone to see her out side in the hall.  
  
Spike unlocked the door telling the Gina to enter of her own free will, or something like that as he flops himself back on to the unmade bed. She moves inside of the room, looking at her the man Dre wanted her to call Daddy for a time. She smiles and moves towards him wondering if he knows where her wild teacher/mommy is.   
  
"So, how did you trun all good?" She asks as she closes the door behind her, looking at Spike carefully. He was never one for pussy footing ether. She learned not fear wild anmails, vampires, demons because of him. He had said it.. 'They smell fear, when they smell it on ya, they know they have all the contorl..So don't be scared, just be smart..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Willow/Tara's room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grazing into eatch others eyes, they seem to be lost in there own little world. They both still had that smile that only comes from having really good sex. "Maybe this place is ok.. But I think we should get back to Sunnydale soon." That came from the witch named Tara, she was missing Giles and Ayna, but mostly Dawn.   
  
Willow smiles softly as she nods putting her head on her lover's chest. "Hmm, ya, I know baby but we need to stay here and see what that .. Sabertooth wanted. After that's done we will all go and stop Glory.." She says as she gives her lover 'that' look. The one that told Tara that Willow wanted more..  
  
Lifitng her head with her hand Tara kisses the red head's lips, bring her closer to her. She was saying something softly and sweet though it was hard to hear. The lights in the room went down, a spell.. Willow giggled as she pulled the blankets over their heads....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Xander ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bored.. Bored .. Bored.." That word was playing over and over in his head. He stairs out the window wondering why he was even brought here. Maybe there was something behind this whole thing. It was like someone was wrtieng a story and he had been throwen in only for laughs and giggles. He wanted something more from the story then that.. Shakes his head, he meant life, he wanted something more from life. Why would anyone want to make this a story?  
  
(Heh.. Ok, I was thinking of Pairing up some of the Xmen with some of our Sunndale friends but who? I was also thinking about making some parts of this NC-17. But I want to know what you guys want to see frist. Thanks guys.. L.R.) 


	8. Xander gets something to do. (More story...

~~~~~~  
Xander  
~~~~~~  
  
OK, this was kinda fun. Though he wasn't sure if he should let anyone know what he was doing. He had found his way up to the roof, and found a few paintings there as well as some paper. Looking down at the panties he saw everything about the school, faces of people whom he didn't know yet. A man that was all blue and wore glasses, though he had some kinda of lab coat on. Sitting down he looks at the pictures thinking someone put a lot of time in to them.   
  
But then there was one a new one he could tell by the little numbers on the back that was the date or the thought was the date. It was of Buffy, her eyes where closed, her face down casted as if she was crying, she almost looked like angel there. It was just like she had just finished her run, her skin just had the right amount of redness. Putting down he smiles, wondering who the gifted person was, he wished he could take this one with him. It showed his friend in such a lovely state, an innocents that she was having a hard time holding on to.   
  
Life as the slayer was always hard one. He knew he could see it in her eyes, she was dying in side. She needed something to keep her flame burning. Missing Anya a bit as he looks at the picture he didn't see man step on the roof. It was the man that saw him. "Hey.. What jou doing?" It was Remy, Xander had not meet him before but he knew he wasn't going to hurt him.. Or at least he hoped.   
  
"Umm, Nothing.." Xander said putting down the picture. He didn't see Remy come up, he was like some French ghost or something. And knowing his luck that just might be what he was. "Just lookin'."   
  
Remy nods, looking the boy over.. "Jou new here?" He asks wondering why he was touching the pictures. It wasn't his, but he knew the artiest wouldn't want anyone touching them. He still wondered who the artiest was any ways. No one knew, only that the pictures some times found their way on to your bed. It was always nice though. It was ether of you or someone who you cared about. He had a few of Rogue hanging around his room, as well as a group one of the x-men sitting around a table eating his gumbo. It was a sweet picture it took every bit of what happened that day and placed into a picture.   
  
  
Moving back a bit Xander nods a bit. "I umm, I am a gust of Scott's.. Scott Summers, his cousin is my.. Umm.. Friend.." Xander said watching the man looking him over. He knew his face was more then rosey red as he looked upon Remy.   
  
"Jou know Buffy?" Remy asks looking at the odd man that was standing in front of him, though he wasn't to worried about this guy, unless he had some hidden powers. He was kinda cute the way he was standing there trying to find the right words.   
  
"Ya.. I do, she is the reason why me and my other friends came here to the school." Xander was feeling a little better as he stood there.  
  
"Oh, really.. Tell 'ld Remy all 'bout dat.." He says looking at a person who would be a new friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Creed  
~~~~~~  
He smelled the strong one. The one that smelled of death. He didn't know her name but he knew that she wanted the same thing as the angel. He liked the angel, she felt holy to him. He would get her and do what he can to make her not so holy any more. Lifting his head to graze upon the woman that he had seen for the first time in his life he smirks. "Here lovely.. Lovely.." He sneers wanting her to come closer but the blond bitch merely cross her arms over her chest and looks at the man before her.   
  
"I don't think so Kitty." She says looking at him as if he was in some kind of zoo. Didn't she know who she was talking to? Why she play such foolish games she could never win. He would find out but that would be later, right now he would play the weakened Creed. He knew that Xavier would never send him any where if he was hurt. So hurt he would stay.   
  
"Why ye little bitch.." He yelled at her playing off the uncontrollable anger he was said to have. But he knew how to control it but that was just not fun now was it. Standing up he moves towards the bars to look at her closer. He smirks, she should did smell good. Like death, the one thing Creed knew he could count on. He smirks... "Come on little Girl.. You wanna play..?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Spike/Gina  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike told the red head the whole story, telling her what happened after she disappeared. He looked at her oddly when he was done. He knew that she would never help him get the chip out of his head. That wasn't Gina's way. She was now sitting on the bed, he was laying on it, with his arms crossed behind his head. He looks up to her, keeping his wonderful eyes on that sweet neck of her's. Forcing his eyes back to her own, he knew that that he needed to feed, as did Gina. "So where is the blood?" She asking he bought something along. He nodded towards the ice chest at the end of the bed and Gina grab him two and give it to him. He smiled a thank you then waited before asking.   
  
"Why did you leave? Dru was more upset about that then me leaving." He says remember what the crazy vampire did. She came after him, very mad at him asking him if he killed her baby. He didn't say anything and just walked away he knew that Gina had most likely lift on her own. Lets face it, living alone with Dru is just scary.   
  
Gina shock her head, "I lift because I needed to. I thought I had a lead on my father. I wanted to see him before I came here. It turned out to be the wrong news, I wondered around for a bit and then came here. Just yesterday really, it must be fait us meeting up again. All of us meeting like this what else could it be?"   
"I don't know luv, but it's something. I sure the fucking hell didn't think I would see you again. I mean you told us, me and Dru, you would never go back to Sunnyhell." Spike sat up, watching the young woman nod. "Now, I am all cool with the slayer and I see my pet again." He smirks calling her the name she didn't like. At least he didn't call her his 'pet bird' like he used to.   
"Well, from what I see of the school this place seems safer than Sunnydale, though I do not think I will be bored here." She grined a bit, then tossed her hair out of her face, it was always going there. "So, is Dru still with that.." She didn't want to dring up that nast things name. She didn't like him. He made a pass at her, and ask her to join a 3 some with it and Dru. Shaking her head. Never ever with Dru Mommy, Dru had felt the same way, though that thing sure was trying.  
  
"Nope, she drop him like a hot rock, I don't think she knew what she was getting to, tired to get me back she did, but I was far to much in love with..." He stop himself, as he looked up at Gina, what was he doing.   
  
"It's all right William I know, you like the slayer. Who wouldn't she's cute. I mean not that I would jump in bed with her. I Just know what you mean." She smiles as she leans back a bit mindful of the wings.   
  
"Ya, that's right.. I like the slayer..." Never in all his life did those words sound so pittfull.  
  
~~~~~~  
Xander  
&  
Remy  
~~~~~  
  
The two males were hitting it off, Xander soon found that no one could reist Remy's chearm. It was like they were old friends chaching up with one another after not seeing one another in years. He told him everything from how he used to like Buffy, to all those monster he some how ended up dateing,(Cordie being one of them) and then finely the girl he was in love with, the girl who was an ex-demon. Though he knew she was scared, worried that they weren't even going to live. But like he said when it was last day of high school, this group can get though anything.   
  
Remy on the other hand told him about Rogue, how he long to touch her, to run his hands over her sweet smelling skin. Xander didn't understand at frist until Remy told her about her powers, how no one could touch her, no one at all. He noded some what then said. "Why not do it with your stuff on, put a sheet between you, and well, make sure you have a comdon. That would always work. And it would make it so that you can make love, I am sure there is something thin enough for you to fee her lips though." All these new ideas made Remy's head spin, how could he ever thank the kid.   
  
They talk on, about their groups, their friends. About Buffy, about Glory, and how maybe the end of the world was going to happen if they didn't stop it. But mostly they talked, it was like being with someone who finely understood what it was like to watch everyone and not understand how they could hurt each other. But lastly they talked about Willow and Tara, about other females that joined in their beds together. About how good it would be to watch..  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Willow and Tara  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An moan, a soft cry , a needing disappered all in one secont for Tara as she saw her lovers her head reapper from under the covers. "Maybe we should get up now baby, it's almost noon." Willow licks her lips enjoy the taste of Tara's juices upon them. Tara blindly nodded her head was still swiming from the power of Willow's love making. Joinging their lips as one, Tara tasted herself, she was sweet but not as sweet as the lovely Willow, the lovely red head she calls her own.   
  
Willow pulled herself away from her lover, she wished she could stay longer in her arms but she still needed to deal with that Creed person or was he anmail. She wasn't sure. But she did know that she had to make sure that he was going to stay behind the bars.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffyand Creed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Write's note: Do you think Buffy could take Creed or would Creed kick her ass? Tell me.. Tell me.. Hehe back to the story.)  
  
The anger in his black eyes told her that she was pushing it to far, she almost ready to let him free so that she could kick his ass. She tilts her head. "Come on, don't you think I have heard that more then enough. I am tired of all you demons, monsters and killers coming after me telling me that you will kill me. GOD! I have died two times already." (3 Times if you count the one where she died, when Anya made Codie's wish come ture.) "I am so not scared of you."  
  
Creed anger was raiseing and riseing, then though of something. This is what she wanted, she wanted him to get mad, so that she wouldn't feel so bad about kicking his ass, or maybe even killing him. Instead of doing as she so dreamed of he leans back looking at her folding his arms. He maybe a killer, anmial but he was smart and he didn't put on a show for anyone. "Ye know lil girl, maybe I'll kill yer friends frist.. Ya, I'll start with the little red head, she sure did look tasty, smelled all female." Smirks a bit. "I be she hasn't hard a cock in years.. Yes, I'll just give it to her..mmm" his voice tone down.   
  
That should make her mad enough to open the bars, then he would have her, the red head any one else he wanted. He smirsk at his game, as he saw his prays eyes light up with anger. He could smell her body become full of it, anger and hate. Oh, that was a smell he almost love as much as fear.   
  
"You aren't going any where near her, You are going stay right behind those bars until the Professor says I am free to kick you bloody fucking ass.." She blinks did she just say 'bloody' she was hanging out with Spike to much, or was it the watcher that put that word in to her lips. She would think on that later. Right now she would just wait for Willow to get her butt down her so that she could do the spell.   
  
~~~~~~  
Gina  
~~~~~~  
  
Moving though the hall ways she nods and smiles to a few students. Spike needed to sleep, so she lift him to it. She was tired herself. She didn't sleep that much last night. She keep thinking of Charles and Mr.Creed. Both were playing heavy on her heart. As if both were going to be something in her life. Entering the part of the mansion that held the Professor's office she looks around to see if anyone was there. Nope, just her. Most everyone must be eatting lunch or be in the rooms, or in class.   
  
Moving towards his door, she saw the little sign that said if he was in or out, was marked 'in'. Her hear jumped, she clamed herself down. She didnt want him to see that she was indeed falling for him. He was way to old for her. Wasn't he? Then agian once you've dated a vampire who cares. (A whole another story.)   
  
Remembering that Charles can read minds such as herself, she puts her shelds up and knocks on his door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Xavier  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please come in." His voice was tired, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see anyone. He had been thinking well in to the night about Gina and who her father was. He had to tell her, he had to tell that her father was Magneto, there was no other way. If she found out that he knew all a long she would lose her trust in him, and he couldn't let that happen. As the door opens and he saw the angel he was just thinking about his own shelds go up and he smiles to her. ~Guess this is a good enough time as any.. ~ 


	9. More Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Xavier and Lovestone  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The hours seem to pass slowly in the mansion. The Professor spoke with Gina, giving her the news about her father, telling her that he was not the man she was hoping for. Her face went paler and paler as she was told of how her father treated the gloved woman named Rogue. How could she be of the same blood as he. Xavier saw her hopes and dreams slowly fade away as she heard her father had gotten away from the jail cell he was kept in and that no one new where he was.   
  
"I guess I am alone." The angel whispered looking up with those sea green eyes of her's. Her wings fold softly to her back, as she sat in a backless chair that Charles had placed in their just for her. It was more like a foot stool that have a small bar that came to rest agist her lower back, her wings resting upon it.   
  
His hand came to rest upon her own, his mind lightly touching her, petting her to let her know that she was not alone. His eyes told her what his words could not. She was safe here, she was welcome here. He cared that she was sad, he wanted to see her happy. A small soft smile moved upon her lips. Not a 'thank you' was spoken but it was there, not a 'welcome' was stated but it was there as well. No words were need for these two, their eyes did all the talking.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The witch, the big kitty, and an angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Willow watched the large man, tilting her head to get a full view of him once in a while. "Hmmm"s and "mmmm"s came from the witch as she though of something to do. Creed just merely watched her wondering what she was about. He didn't know what she was but he saw her eyes go black a few times as she spoke in words he couldn't understand.   
  
"Hey gril!" He growled as he moved towards the froce fled. "What in hell are ye doing?" His amber eyes stayed on the red head, she was a sexy little thing, he could smell no male upon her, a female yes. Maybe she was gay. Thoughs of two girls doing it ran though his mind as he smirked he wold love to see that, would love to feel that, maybe he would if he could only get out of here.   
  
Gina walked in right after Creed yelled at Willow, "Now, now Mr.Creed that isn't a nice way to speak to a lady." She smiled at Willow and set froth on ingoreing the growling Sabertooth. "How is everything going?" She asked the witch.  
  
Willow looked up at Gina her eyes were jus t coming down from being dark, she smiled at her old friend. "Well, I think, I mean. I had to replace the demon's name with his, but he is demonish isn't he." The two girls shaired a giggle as they looked a growling man.   
  
~Demon~ Creed thought to himself, he wasn't a bleeding Demon, though the was goin gto make them bleed, shairing at Gina, he felt her power, she remind of someone he could see it in her eyes, someone he used to know, pressing as close as he could tothe bars/froce fild the little red head bitch put in place he studies the angel. Yes, those eyes.. Magnteo.  
  
Willow looks towards Gina "Why is he looking in at you like that?" Her voice was almost flat but still carried the note that the witch used when ever she was worried about something.   
  
She knew what his thoughts were, they were plan as the anger in his eyes, the anger that bruned deep with in his soul. She almost wanted to set him free, let him see that she wasn't like her father. A step forward was stoped by the Willow's questioning voice. Shakeing her head, tring to get rid of the pain, though that was like trying to cut herself in half. "It's nothing luv, he's just tring to get to me is all, though it is not going to work." A smrik ligthen the angel's face.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spike and Logan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you tellin' me that she's been with a vampire before?" Logan asked as he slowly lowered his beer. He was starting not to like Spike. They were going after the same person, the same hot little slayer. He had learn about Faith's little trun around, maybe he would go find her. But right now he just wanted to learn about sexy little number Buffy Summers.  
  
"That's right mate, my bloody grand-sire.. The bastard." Spike mumbled as he took a drunk of the beer in front of him. He was likeing his Logan person. They got to talking about everything from the slayer to the little tiny flowers that grow just out side, mainly they talk about that because Jean was in the room. He could tell the wolvien had feelings for the red head.   
  
Logan just shook his head this wasn't what he wanted to hear, though he knew that she would have some kind of past, but it seems every guy the gril was with wasn't to human and ended up hurting her. " I'll be damned," he mumbled as he watched the vampire trun in his seat to look at the ice box, no dout wondeirng if there was more beer.  
  
"Well, your not the only one," Spike Laught a bit, he was the only that was ture. Spike was more damned then any one else he knew. He had loved many but few, Dru, that one girl vampire who was all mouth, God..He didn't want to remember her, then Buffy. Yes, his beloved Slayer he only wished that she would undrestand his feelings and retrun them. Though that was most likely never going to happen.  
  
"Want another beer?" Logan asked as he moved to the ice box, looking at Spike who seemed lost in thought.   
  
"Sure why not, I don't got any where to go." Spike answered as he sat back in his chair, his mind starting to fade from the slayer to the taste of the beer.  
  
  
(Sorry for the wait, I will be getting more out soon.) 


	10. Creed thinks..ooo..scary.

Part 10  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creed thinking  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Buffy's sent was still strong in the air in the lower levels. Creed was watching the thin Scott Summers drink his tenth cup of coffee. The other Summers was far more enjoyable then this coffee drinking little boy. He was no pondering the two whose sent were still strong in his mind.   
  
First little Miss Buffy Summers, she walked as if she was strong, powerful. Even her eyes told she was used to killing. He wondered how her eyes could be so cold when looking at him,   
but so innocent and full of life when speaking to her friends, she was mindful of all the people around her no matter what was going on. She was a born killer.   
  
This made him wonder why she even shared a last name with the Coffee drinker,  
was it some mess up? Ah hell what did matter, she would die like the rest of 'em. He would kill her dead.  
  
Then there was the angel, the red head whose' voice sent chills down his back. The way she   
Looked at him, starring in to his soul almost. He almost wanted to kill her as well, just to quite her soft voice as she calls him, "Mr.Creed." But he knew that his boss would kill him,   
even if he was mistaken he didn't want to find out. Not that he though anyone cold kill him.  
  
There was also the fact that he wanted her, he wanted them both. But he wanted to fuck Buffy,and maybe take things a little slower with the angel.. No he wanted to fuck them both. Tear in to them. But Gina's voice, the soft voice calling him "Mr.Creed" not because he forced her to, Not because she feared him nor respect him, but because she wanted to. That showed himpower. She had power more then anyone else here. Maybe he would take her.  
  
Maybe death was too good for anyone like her. Yes, he would take her. Teach her how to kill.  
Show her that death as a good little toy and maybe even fuck her once in a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Some where else  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven's eyes stayed upon Magneto's, her form sifted in to her own blue nude lovely snake like form Erick seemed to be lost in some though as he starred in to the open air. She wasn't to sure if her news had hurt him in some way or another. Not that she cared too much about his feelings. He was just a man after all. She didn't dislike men, they had their uses, but that was all.  
  
"Lovestone?" The word was almost like death coming from his lips, his eyes edged their way   
to the blue female. Almost ordering her to tell her story again. He could careless of Victor some how got himself in some jam at the X-mansion, he knew very well that Charles wouldn't harm him and would keep him from harm.   
  
"Yes, Regina Lovestone.." the answer came almost forced, who cared about the little bird.  
  
The room went quiet as Raven stirred at her boss, him stirring back, he was thinking. She knew that much. He always looked that way when he was thinking up a plan. Maybe the little birdWould be fun after all. His voice came at last with in hours or minites no one knew for sure.  
  
"We best get Victor before he starts something." It wasn't his true reason for going, but it was reason enough, he would see to this Regina Lovestone and see if she was the person he thoughtshe was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love? Or Sex?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their lips slowly meet, pressing a kiss that made both gasp in wonder.   
The heat was burning them, a hand moved over the face of one. A   
Whimper moves from their lips, sweet kisses pressed again. Hearts beat   
As one as they removed the few things that blocked sink from touch skin.   
  
  
Eyes stayed longer on each other's form, watching the other as if to see if they   
Were pleased with the site the other was giving. Hands moved though hair, pressed  
agist skin, pulling each other closer, longing to taste the joys of the other.  
  
Trying to be ready for the final act of this lustful joining, trying to claim the one another as each feels the heat, the heat that burns them. That touches their souls, which name their fears.  
  
That names their true love.   
  
The lustful joining not fast, but a slow love making that cases tears to leak from eyes that stay upon the other's. Hand claming body parts, pressing together.   
  
It's not meaning less, it's two people not having to remember the pain of the out side world.   
  
It's life showing them a path. It's not a fast mating, slow movements that steal away   
Their soul.   
  
Hands clasped together, holding on to passion as innocents pass away   
With each movement, with each moan.  
  
Screams fill their small world, as they remember who they are, as they remember who they   
Are sur post to be. Who really owns this world. Tears spill over faces as they stair in to each other's eyes. Knowing this love should never be. 


	11. Raven Comes to play

Raven was in the mansion yet again, her form was that one of the younger students. She was starting to believe that the X-men were very much dense. Here she was standing across from Xavier's office. She could cut out his heart with in seconds and no one would know until they found the blood- spattered corpse.  
  
She wasn't here for that now and she wasn't in the mood to kill, so she lift it alone. She was here to save Victor yet again. He was always getting locked in some jail cell or another. Though most of the time he had the brains to get out. She was a little tired of playing mommy and having to clean up his messes.  
  
There was nothing she could do really, he had to learn by himself to grow up and see that no every second of one's life needs to be sent killing and spilling blood. As she was about to move the door to Xavier's office slowly opened. Not sure who it was going to be she steps in to the wall, vanishing in to it. Allowing herself to become a part of it.  
  
____  
  
Gina  
  
Pulling red locks from her face and making sure her dress was in place she moves slowly out the door of the office, she knew she was late in meeting with Xander, Willow, and Buffy. Something made her turn and look at the wall in front of her. There was something there then there wasn't. Starring at it for a few moments she turns and moves down the hall.  
  
__________  
  
Rec. Room  
  
Willow was the one that saw Gina enter, her eyes lingered on her for a moment then she smiled. "Hey!" was stated then a wave to the angel. Gina made her way towards them smiling the whole time.  
  
"I am sorry if I am late." Gina smiles to Xander before taking a seat on a foot stool beside him. Her eyes go to Buffy knowing that she was going to be the storyteller this day. She folds her wings and gets ready to listen.  
  
"Not at all, we're just kicking back," Xander says with a soft yawn.  
  
"Alright, Buffy, tell me about this hell Goddess and why she been such a bother." She wanted to get to the point, didn't want Buffy, to pussy foot around. It would only hurt more then it needed to if she did that.  
  
The pain was clear on Buffy's face and even clearer in her mind, her very soul was crying out. Gina takes a deep breath trying to clear her own mind as Buffy starts her story. "Well, the Goddess' name is Glory, she wants to return to her own hell plan. But the only thing is she needs this key and that it will bring the end of the world as we know it." ~And kill my little sister~ Buffy's thoughts were clear to Gina, though she was trying not to read them.  
  
"She needs Dawnie, because she's the key.. It's her blood that will open the gate. She's safe right now though we don't know for how long." Buffy sighs her eyes closing for a moment, Willow's hand was placed upon her shoulder.  
  
It was Xander who was the so quite though out this whole talk. He had other things on his mind. Such as what happened up on the roof, the talk he had with Remy.  
  
Nodding to herself she looks at Buffy and the other two around her, she had a plan forming a good plan. She would differently be able to help Buffy put down this hell Bitch.  
  
  
  
______  
  
Below  
  
Scott watched as Logan enter the room, his form was stiff almost as if he was angered about something. He would leave it alone for now, "You can go now." Logan said it as almost a growl, something he hadn't done from the time Buffy got here.  
  
"Just feed him." Scott stated as he moved out of the room, he had to find a bathroom, and Jean. If he didn't work off all this coffee he would never get any sleep.  
  
Victor watched Logan make his way towards him with a smirk on his lips. " 'bout time you showed up.." He growled watching the person in front of him.  
  
"Ah, Victor I love you too" Logan's voice faded in to Raven's as she grinned evil at him. It was fun playing with him, even if she had to becareful, then again if he pissed her off she would just leave him here to die.  
  
"Shut up and get me out of here" Victor hissed in a low voice as he watches Raven lean froward to study the bars, she seemed to do this for more then a few minutes. "Hurry.." Victor mumbled wondering what had happened to the real Logan.  
  
"Give me second.," she hiss back looking at the bars, her hand slowly touch it. That was a mistake. A big one. The spell that Willow had placed on the cell was strong. Its power ate at Raven's touch, it's power going though her as if to stop her and stop her it did. It throw her across the room to the nearest wall, poor blue woman didn't know what hit her, as she passed out, though her lungs did expel a powerful scream. 


	12. More story

The cell next to Creed was now occupied with a blue colored female. Gina's eyes danced over the two, wondering what will be done. She knew that Willow cased the spell over the other cell, she knew that she also made sure Creed's cell was still under the old one. Yet there was something in Gina that told her that Creed would not be in his Cell for long. No, there was differently something more going on.   
  
  
"You just gonna stand dere all day?" His voice was deep and cruel like it always has been. He had been watching her, her sent was different. He could smell the Professor all over her form. Something about that pissed him off. Yes, there were many things that could make this wild man mad. But the idea of someone touching the Angel made him almost drop the act he was always playing.   
  
"Perhaps, perhaps not." She says her voice soft like always, she smiles softly looking at him. He wouldn't scare her, she had seen vampires, demons and other wild scary things, but this man, with all his hate, with all his blood trusty ways would not scare her one bit, well maybe a little. Though she would never show it, never let him know.   
  
"Hmm." Sitting up from the hard bed in the middle of his cell, he smirks. Something about this bird made him like her. Perhaps, as she put it, it was because she was standing there like she owned the place even though she could be else were. "Peerhaps" he growls to himself. "You should run along and go play x-freaks with de professor.. little girl."  
  
"I am not a little girl," she places her hands upon her hips, her wings going up just a bit as if to prove her point, her chest sticks out, giving him an eyeful.  
  
A laugh comes from his lips, yes, she wasn't a 'little' girl, but she had all the right things in all the right places. A part of him wouldn't mind showing her how silly she was being standing there. If only he wasn't in his cell.   
  
"Is he bothering you?" This came from the person who enter the room, Gina didn't have to turn, didn't have to even move her mind out to know it was Logan. When Logan enters a room. You knew it.   
  
"Nope.." Her head turned just a bit to look upon the man she knew would rather have Creed dead then in the cell. "I am merely studying him." she says with a small laugh that was almost unreadable to Logan.   
  
"Creed aren't fer studin'" He wasn't sure why this girl seemed to hang out here near these cells, but he sure didn't like it. If she wasn't with Professor Xavier, she would most likely be down here makin' eyes at Sabertooth. This didn't sit well for Logan.   
  
"Everyone is wroth a bit of studying Logan." Her smile, Logan let his thoughts be pass over as he saw that smile. With those lips curved up in that sweet almost innocent way he knew she couldn't be doing something stupid, or something that would case any one pain.   
  
"What ever.." It was the only word he could get out. He wasn't sure why his brain was almost soft when he looked in to those eyes that belonged to her. He did however hear others speaking of the same thing. Perhaps it was apart of her power. He would have to speak to Charles about it.   
  
~~~~~   
Spike  
~~~~~   
  
The mansion was boredin' there wasn't shit to do, not a thing. Watching some of the young females walk by was somethin' but doing so was starting to make his head spin. He was needing somethin' more fun, something that would make his mind just wonder with excitement.  
  
Then he heard the sound of her voice, a southern bell. It made him want something, want something that he wanted with a few others. He hadn't had a one night stand in years. Not from the time he tasted his love for the slayer.   
  
Stepping closer to the sound of music, it brings him to the rec. room. No one was about but for the lovely female, dancing by herself to some odd little bit of music. Her gloved hands waving at her sides, her hips moving this way and that to the song. It was almost too much for the undead male. A smirk pressed to his lips.   
  
She didn't seem to hear him enter, he liked that. He hadn't lost his touch, no he could still hunt down his prey, and this girl was differently now his prey, even if he wasn't going to kill her. Perhaps he could still a kiss, if Buffy saw him he could always laugh it off, any ways she already shown him she rather kiss dirt then him. Even if that dirt's name started with an 'R'.  
  
So walking with out making one damned sound he watched her, the way she looked as she closed her eyes, the way her hips moved to the steady beats of the song, His finger tips bushed her hair with out her even turning her head.   
  
Her sent was sweet, clean. So filled with life, it made his mouth water. He would steal a kiss or perhaps just a touch then something much much more later. His fingers slowly edged their way across her skin, it was warm. He could feel her blood moving under her skin, though the vines. She was so alive.. Almost just like Buffy.   
  
  
She jumped as she felt those cold fingers across her skin, her mind moving faster then she could ever go. She was not used to be touch, not used to feeling someone's fingers, let alone cold fingers, upon her skin. "What the Hell..!"   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~   
Rogue  
~~~~~~   
  
  
"What the hell?!" Turning faster then the person though she would be she could feel their fingers moving faster back, almost as if they burned themselves. Looking upon the man who had touched her, she was scared, scared because she felt nothing of him in her.   
  
  
"Had to see if you were real or if I was dreamin'" he was trying to be coy or something else. He wasn't sure why she reacted so badly. All he did was touch her face.   
  
This man touch her and she didn't feel his life spark in her. She felt nothing of him in her. She hadn't been touch in such a long time, Remy in gloves does not count. Starring at the blond she tires to form some words, his pick up line almost made her laugh. Though the one thing in her mind was that he could touch her.   
  
"Who are you?" Those words passed her lips rather easy as if they were part of the song that was now only in the back ground..."What are you? What are your powers?" So many things dancing now in her mind. She had to know what made him so different.  
  
"Spike." Was all he had to say though he watched her face, she had heard of the vampire that moved with Scott's cousin, Buffy, even though she was the slayer of said things. She wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps she should tell him about her powers. Perhaps she should ask something from him. To be able to make love skin to skin. That would be a wonderful event indeed.   
  
"Spike, sugar, I got a story for you then.." that's how she started it off. That's how she started to speak of her life with out touch, her love for Remy and Spike himself started to speak of the Slayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Out side   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The man who had sent not one but two of his underlings in to the mansion was starting to get mad. He was floating high above the mansion starring down at it. Raven should have been back but now. She was most likely already thrown in to a cell and was waiting for him to get her out. Damnit.  
  
Landing upon the roof of the mansion his eyes fall upon a young woman standing by and painting. She wasn't even looking at him, though once she looked up she noticed him and kept painting not thinking he would notice her. No one did.   
  
"You there," he was trying to sound rather mean and loud, powerful is most likely the word to use. He got it, but the girl didn't even jump. As she though he was speaking to someone else. Though it dawned on her that no one else was up here. She looks at him for a moment, then nods at him.   
  
"What are you doing?" He didn't know why he asked such a silly thing, she was painting. Though he didn't know many an X-men or student here that would kept at such a task when he appeared.   
  
She didn't even look up from her work merely held up a paint bush and went back to painting. She didn't like to be bothered when she was doing this, and now she had to think of away to fit him. Her eyes dance over him a few times. She had seen him before.   
  
  
"Girl did you not hear me?" The girl's eyes moved up to him as he raised his hand to point to her. She smiles and nods a bit to herself and takes up the brash again. She had the perfect idea for him, smiling she almost laughs as the last movement was done.  
  
"There." The girl said looking at Eric. "Now what do you need?" She was putting her hands not that close but as the heat from them moves he was upon her, watching her closely.   
  
His eyes grow big as he looked upon the picture he was now the star of. The way his cape moved in the wind and his face look with ever detail down to the last movement of his eyes was unthinkable perhaps this was the young girl's gift. He seemed to let his eyes fall down of her art work. There was no name it was unfinished.   
  
"Well?" She asks her eyes going over him almost with no care at all. She wasn't impressed by large show of powers and with him just flying up here wasn't on her big wow list.   
  
"I am here to see Charles Xavier." His voice was finely clear as he thorn his eyes away from the girl. She had a smirk on her lips.   
  
"Isn't every body." She laughs as she moves away from the picture placing it with others. She still didn't sign it. He watches her place it with the rest, all the others as lovely. He saw one of almost anything, anyone, everything and everyone that could happen or come across the mansion. "Fine come on… At least you didn't come in breaking down doors."   
  
He was unsure what she meant, he did know that many came in and out of the mansion daily, some that did not belong. But he followed her watching her as she moved some what slowly. Though he knew he had to go her speed for now, if not to study her. 


End file.
